manhuntfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
James Earl Cash
"Nie ufaj nikomu, teraz IDŹ! Biegnij tak daleko, jak się da!" - James Earl Cash po uwolnieniu członka swojej rodziny. James Earl Cash - to główny bohater gry Manhunt, były więźnień zakładu karnego Dark Woods, który został uwolniony z celi śmierci i umieszczony w Carcer City. Opis James Earl Cash został uwolniony z celi śmierci, a w zamian musi wziąć udział w filmie snuff, wyreżyserowanym przez Lionela Starkweathera. Wygląda na to, że Starkweather dobrze wybrał swojego kandydata, ponieważ Cash nie okazuje emocji zewnętrznych ani żałowania podczas mordowania swoich prześladowców i nie jest obcy przemocy. Cash okazuje się być bardzo zdolnym do upewnienia się, że jego wrogowie są martwi, a jego egzekucje są brutalne. Jest również całkiem nieskrępowany w użyciu broni palnej i podstawowej walce bronią białą. Osobowość Cash pozostaje raczej pozbawiony emocji i całkowicie nieustraszony przez większość fabuły, jednak wykazuje pewną sympatię dla swoich porwanych członków rodziny podczas jednej sceny i jest widocznie rozgniewany, gdy widzi ich zabitych. James Earl Cash jest osobą niezwykle niebezpieczną, zdolną do zadawania śmiertelnych obrażeń przy użyciu najprostszych przedmiotów, takich jak plastikowe torby. Pomógł dziennikarce, eskortując ją bezpiecznie do jej mieszkania, zanim kazał jej wydostać się z miasta, kiedy może, pokazując, że jest wystarczająco dobry, aby pozwolić niewinnej osobie, która była świadkiem, że popełniając wielokrotne morderstwa, uciekł bez szwanku.Może to wynikać z tego, że James ma silne poczucie zemsty w sobie, więc zrobiłby wszystko, by zniszczyć Starkweathera, jak powiedział James dziennikarce; "Jesteś moim wsparciem, jeśli tego nie zrobię." Może to być spowodowane tym, że James był bardziej "dobrym kryminalistą" niż "złym", starając się zabić ludzi, którzy chcą go zabić, jak policjanci i gangsterzy zamiast niewinnych. Wydaje się również, że rzadko przeklina, ponieważ po prostu mówi dziennikarce lub włóczędze, by "zamknął się" lub "przesunął swój tyłek", zamiast używać mocniejszych słów, chociaż nie słychać, by wiele on mówił w całej historii . Jeśli porównamy Leo / Danny'ego z Cashem, widzimy, że Cash nie jest dokładnie szalony lub cierpi z powodu Rozdwojenia jaźni (Mimo, że nie o to chodzi, to po prostu, że Danny ma jakiś implant, który stawia osobowość Leo w jego głowie). W przeciwieństwie do Danny'ego / Leo, który jest psychopatą, osobowością Cash jest zatwardziałym i "bezwzględnym przestępcą", co jest powodem, dla którego może on bez trudu zabić łowców bez żadnych skrupułów i zachować własne życie. Ponadto, w przeciwieństwie do Leo / Danny, robi swoje zabójstwa w brutalny sposób, nie na sadystycznej ścieżce. Zwykle wygląda na to, że ofiary Casha giną, zanim skończy ich bić, co oznacza, że nie odczuwają bólu jego bardziej brutalnych ataków, podczas gdy Danny / Leo zabijają w bardziej dzikim i niekontrolowanym stylu, co znaczy, że ich ofiary ponoszą wiele ataków zanim faktycznie ulegną. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Casha, Danny jest nieco skruszony, a nawet wymiotuje, gdy kogoś zabija (przynajmniej na dwóch pierwszych poziomach), chociaż faktycznie jest kontrolowany przez Leo. Leo jest całkowicie sadystycznym mordercą, w którym przed zabiciem kogoś torturuje ich. Można to łatwo zauważyć w egzekucji środowiska dentystycznego, makabrycznej egzekucji drutem kolczastym, i wszystkich egzekucjach szczypcami. Życie przed 2003 Jakiś czas przed 1992 r. James Cash był poszukiwany przez policję San Andreas, co prawdopodobnie spowodowało, że porzucił rodzinę. Wskazuje się, że był on członkiem zorganizowanej grupy przestępczej, uznawanego za egzekutora lub zabójcę, z uwagi na to, że tylko za morderstwo mógł zostaćukarany śmiercią. Rzeczywiście, Cash był już biegłym i bardzo doświadczonym mordercą przed wydarzeniami z gry. Podczas swojej kariery kryminalnej, Cash przez piętnaście lat unikał prawa, aż do roku 2000, kiedy w końcu został złapany w Carcer City i zamknięty w Zakładzie Karnym Darkwoods. Cash został skazany na karę śmierci, a egzekucja nastąpiła trzy lata później. Wydarzenia w Manhunt W dniu egzekucji Cash otrzymuje śmiertelny zastrzyk i wszyscy uważają, że nie żyje. Jednak budzi się w zamkniętym sklepie Coffee and Donuts w Carcer Mark, by przekonać się, że naprawdę został tylko uśpiony dzięki działaniom Lionela Starkweathera, który przekupił urzędników więzienia. Cash jest następnie zmuszany do udziału w jednym z filmów snuff Starkweathera w zamian za swoją wolność. Cash nie ma problemu z zabiciem gangu zwanych Hoodami, gdy przemieszcza się przez pustą i zrujnowaną dzielnicę, zabijając ich brutalnie, dopóki nie pomyśli o tym, że to koniec, ale zostaje zaatakowany przez Cerberus, którzy pracują dla Starkweathera i przeniesiony w inne miejsce. Następnie zostaje podrzucony przez Cerberus na Złomowisko Dentona, gdzie musi zabić gang białych supremacjonistów zwany Skinz. Cash zabija ich wszystkich, gdy przechdzi przez to miejsce, atakuje z zaskoczenia Skina w toalecie, używa dźwigu, aby oczyścić ścieżkę przed nim i udaje się do wyjścia. Po raz kolejny zostaje zabrany przez Cerberus i przewieziony do następnej lokacji. Następnie Cash musi zmierzyć się z gangiem weteranów wojennych, znanych jako Wardogs w Carcer City Zoo, dopóki nie dowie się, że mają jego rodzinę jako zakładników. Udaje mu się uratować przynajmniej jednego członka (w zależności od gracza) i zabija wszystkich Wardogów w miejscu. Ciekawostki * Figurki Cash'a można znaleźć w sklepie Zero w GTA San Andreas Kategoria:Postacie